Pink and Silver Bells
by ladybugseatppl
Summary: yaoi sex m male guy boy x Szayel Szayelaporro Grantz Granz Gin Ichimaru / au story requested oneshot lemon with these two, for christmas cheer, A crumy lemon since I didn't finish but a cute story all in all, please review, not edited


Requested lemon from I am N

Pink and Silver Bells.

(I think I fixed all the mistakes. Dunno.)

pair: Szayel Aporro Granz/Gin Ichimaru. Hinted Szayel/Nnoitra Szayel/Grimmjow and hell Grimmjow/Ulquiorra. I was hitting all of the faves this time.

warnings: Well... yaoi, lemon, pain, slash, shit like that. Now~ summary. OH its AU. in the human world~ Merry X-mas readers Its also very long,

Summary: Christmas love flows through the air; What happens when a certain pink haired male is drunk on said love and spots the one and only Ichimaru Gin? Read and find out. so that's pretty much it. Szayel is drunk. and thinks hes in love- or is the sake making him realize is true emotions toward the only man creepier then him?

* * *

Start (Szayel's pov)

* * *

I was laying in my bed, snuggled up in the purple quilted patterned sheet set. I guess you could say I was being morose. No... I was being very mopey. But I feel as if I has every reason to be.

Here I was, on Christmas eve, with nothing. No one to hold, no family, and worse I believe, no job. I was forced to take time off...

Which I understand... Everyone could tell my brother's death threw me off my game.

He was hit by a damn car, that just kept going... letting me hold my brother's hand trying to call those worthless police to help him. Of course, as you could tell, he died right before my eyes.

I pulled the heavy blanket off me. My body was sweaty and gross, however, I couldn't have cared less. I only wanted one thing, sake.

The cold dead look in Yylfordt's face kept haunting me. Enough to drown by pain with alcohol. I got up and walked to the kitchen of my small apartment to get a wine glass.

With the clear crystal glass in my grasp, I walked over to the cabinet. An important question forming.

Which wine should I drink myself to sleep with this time?

"hmm lets see, Strawberry wine ((yaoi joke)), river... no bitter, pina colada? ... I hate coconut..." Why do I have a coconut drink? hmm... I kept scanning my tired eyes over my cabinet of poor choices, till my eyes stopped on one unopened bottle. A birthday present from a some man...

Who was that man? I couldn't remember. My mind only focused on the bells I heard ringing. Informing the town it was now 6 pm.

Rolling my eyes at the time and cursing the gods silently, I popped off the cork. Only to have 1/4 of the bottle bubble over and spill out in a foamy mess over the counter.

"GODS DAMMIT!" I shouted grabbing the closest towel to me. After I cleaned up the spilled wine, I poured myself a well needed glass. I started to walk toward the living room area to sit down and possibly watch some sort of Christmas special, anything to make my mind rest. But life had other plans.

I tripped on the coffee table leg and almost fell, lucky to have not spilled the rest of my well earned wine. Pain shot up my ankle. I limped over to the sofa and just sat. Ignoring the building pain hurting my head as I took a sip.

My hand reached for the night stand table beside me to grab the clicker. Hitting the power button the news turned on.

"It seems we will be having a light snow this Christmas. Perfect for holiday cheer~ enjoy with your family and friends everyone." Some stupid blond what was wearing too much make-up to do her face justice said with a fake smile. Showing she wished to be anywhere but at work.

"Serves the whore right." I muttered, hating the very look in her eyes.

Suddenly the phone rang.

I looked over to the phone hanging on the wall, then to my ankle. Was it worth getting up?

_Ring Ring Ring_

The sound was driving me insane. Getting up I hobbled over to the phone and answered it. My hello coming out in a harsh growl.

The sound of the man who responded was low and somewhat annoyed. "Yo Szayel, Ulquiorra an' me are hostin' a gay an' bashful party. Ya should come."

I leaned against the wall, only catching the "gay party" part and freaked out. What was this bastard suggesting? Was it just because of the NATURAL pink hair?

"What the hell? Gay?"

"As in happy, ya stupid fag. No orgies." Grimmjow snarled back his insult to me.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to leave my house.

"Look Szayel, I can tell yer thinkin' 'bout hangin' up. But ya should come. Yer bro wouldn't want ya mopin' aroun' everywhere." He quickly said.

My heart skipped a beat.

"Fuck you."

"Dammit, ya better be there, The party starts at 8, try not ta be wasted, dress I dunno... Christmassy, be cheerful. An' fer the love of the gods, DON'T BE AN ASSHOLE."

"We'll see." I responded hanging the phone back up. Just who did Grimmjow think he was?

I held my head and looked at the clock. 6:13.

"Should I go?" I asked the fish on the table. It swam around in a circle. Showing it not only didn't understand, but didn't care.

"Well, thank you too Nebbia." I snorted at the green fish and started to walk to the bathroom.

I stood in the door way of my bathroom for about 2 minutes. Deciding what I wanted to do. It would have been longer if the wine hadn't set in and made me have to pee.

After ridding myself of that problem, I went to gather my things for a shower. No... I changed my mind and decided a bath. With bubbles.

If I was going to go to a party of people, and knowing Grimmjow, get hooked up with someone for a one night stand, I may as well smell as nice as I could.

I grabbed my favorite bubble soap. Cherry scented. Setting it on the edge of the bath tub, I turned on the water and placed the plug in the drain to keep the water in.

Walking away from the tub as it filled with burning hot water, I went to my bedroom.

My clothing was scattered all over. My bed unmade. Plus dishes here and there. It was truly gross to me.

However I ignored this and went to grab my hair bush, and dig through the clear basket of clothing for a towel.

With these in my hands I made my way back to the bathroom.

Setting the brush down, I hooked the towel on the door's hook. I turned around to pour the bubble syrup in the warm water. Watching it start to bubble up, I twisted the knobs of the water off and undressed.

All I was wearing was a simple robe. It wasn't much, bet it kept me nice and warm. I pulled my glasses off and sat them on the sink.

I slide it off my shoulders and folded it nicely on the floor. Slowly I stepped in the bathtub. The hot water sending a pleasant shiver down my spine. I finally stepped in all the way and sank down, up to my neck. Letting the hot water soak into my skin. The bubbles quickly covered my body and made me sneeze.

My head hurt, starting to cloud up, feeling the buzz my wine set. Yes I know I was a lightweight when it came to drinking. But I prefer it that way. Its not only cheaper, it gets me trashed quicker and for longer.

After awhile, the bubbles dissolved. Making me a little sad, but I got up and out of the tub. Letting the water drip off my naked body as I stood on the fuzzy blue mat.

I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my waist. Putting my glasses back on, I continued to dry my body off before discarding my towel and walking out the bathroom naked to my bedroom. Why would I do such a thing? No one else lived here so it didn't matter.

I looked around my bedroom, then my closet.

"What should I wear for this party? ... what would be Christmassy and flirtly at the same time?" God it was hard having the mind of a woman!

I walked to my closest and smiled. Hanging was a fancy red dress shirt. Even though, as a red headed man, I tried to avoid red, this shirt looked nice. I pulled it off the hanger and pulled it over my arms and started to button it.

Realizing how stupid I look with a shirt on and the rest of my body bare, I hunted down some sort of pants. A pair of golden dress pants caught my interest.

Red and gold look nice together! My eyes and hair as proof. I was about to fetch the pants when it occurred to me, I needed some sort of under garment. I pulled on the only clean pair of boxers I had left. I would have to wash my clothes.

I finished pulling on the pants. Finding it nice I wouldn't need a belt. Now... to complete this last minute outfit... what was that other color in Christmas? Gold, red, silver, and... A green tie hanging from my dresser also caught my attention.

"Perfect~!" I purred grabbing my glass of wine and taking another drink, before tying the tie around my neck. Looking in the full length mirror I winked at myself. I turned on my heels to the bathroom again, realizing I forgot to pull the plug in the tub.

Doing so, I turned to the sink and grabbed my hair bush. Making my hair neat. With the final touch of adding my two silver hair clips. Thinking I looked good enough, I opened the cabinet to brush my teeth. No guy wanted to kiss another with alcohol on his breath.

I walked back out to get socks and put on my shoes.

Knowing since I didn't have a car, I should get out to the bus stop. However as this very thought occurred to me my cell phone rang. The ring tone "shut me up" by MSI played.

Looking around for it, I saw it on the sofa and went to answer it. "Hello Nnoitra." I greeted.

"Yo bitch." a sigh hit my lips. What else did I expect? A "Hello Szayel, how are you feeling? Please tell me better then before"? Like that would happen.

"Yes Nnoitra?"

"Ya got any plans fer the evening, pinkie?"

"Yes," I growled. "I do have plans. I'm not just a self pitied man with nothing to do on the day before Christmas!"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa now, pull the dick outta yer ass an' calm yerself down. I'm askin' cause I'm goin' to Grimmjow's place fer a party, An' if yer were goin' I could give ya a ride, so ya don't freeze walkin' yer happy ass there."

His reasoning shocked me. It was actually carefully said. Nnoitra tried to make it sound like he didn't care and was just being a friend, but that was actual concern for me!

"Yeah, I'm going too...Thanks for offering a ride," I said as I searched for my house keys. I was laying over the edge of my unmade bed, pushing aside the clothes, papers, and pencils aside in search. Something red and green caught my eye.

Something red and green my brother always wore around this time of year; A top hat, red as blood, with a bright, lush, forest-green sash tied in a bow around it.

I whimpered, pulling the hat out from under the bed in it's upside down positions. Putting it on my head, something metal chinked as it fell and hit me.

My keys were in the hat? What a peculiar place for them to be... I thought, reaching under the hat and grabbing them from the top of my head.

"Oi, ya still thar?" asked the rude voice of the man on the other line.

"Hmm? Oh... yes I am. Will you come get me, Nnoi-chan?" I asked sweetly picking the phone back up. I was normally always a flirt, but since the blond's death I hadn't been myself.

Nnoitra cackled over the phone. I could hear the door slam and wind ring. Telling me he was getting in his car.

"YAR YAR, On meh way. Get cher ass ready."

"What for fucking?" I asked grinning like an idiot, ever so glad he couldn't hit me from the phone.

"Shadup whore." I laughed and grabbed a pair of black socks and pulled them on my cold feet. Keeping the phone near my ear with my shoulder.

"I'm getting ready now." With that he hung up. I rolled my eyes and sighed quietly getting up. The hat fell over my eyes. I pushed it back up and pouted going to find my shoes to complete my outfit.

But now a greater question then my earlier wine debate. What pair of shoes?

I had red all star Chuck Taylors, or green Nikes, black dress shoes, white tennis shoes. What would look good? Hmm. Black dress shoes would stick out too much. White tennis shoes? How atrocious. Chuck Taylors it is, I thought, grabbing the original converse and slipping them on my feet. Bending over to tie the the laces when I felt someone grab my ass.

I jumped back and turned, my face flustered.

"NNOITRA!"

The overly tall man grinned. I hadn't even heard him walking in the door! Skill and stealth were certainly on his side.

"Yes bitch?" He answered. As he started to keep walking toward me. I cowered back toward he kitchen wall. He body pressing toward mine. I could feel the heat in my cheeks fluster a color brighter then my hair. Or even my shirt.

"Aw, look at ya getting all embarrassed," Nnoitra laughed, backing off of me. Stupid bastard. I pushed him and walked over to the table and placed my foot on top of it to finish tying the shoe.

I looked back to make sure he wouldn't dare grab my ass again. However he, of course, was towering over me, and I had to look up to catch his entire figure. He wore a casual white dress shirt, accompanied by a red tie. A gauze eye-patch, dyed green. Black pants and black and red Vans shoes. All-in-all, he looked casual and attractive. Plus that black Santa hat was adorable.

He snickered. Proving he saw me drool over the outfit he chose to wear.

"Yeah, I know I'm pretty sexy,"

"Shut up."

"Ya look pretty damn good too." He muttered, looking at the hanging clock on the wall.

"Well get yer ass in the car an' lets go."

I nodded with a pout as I went to grab my coat. A warm black one with fur in the hood and pockets. Slipping it on my shoulders, I ran to grab my phone and keys.

We walked out of the apartment door, and I locked it. Feeling my trouble was going to melt away tonight.

Nnoitra kept silent as we walked out into the cold air, and out to the parking lot the fire red jeep he was so proud of.

I noticed he didnt have a coat and sort of felt bad. What was he, stupid? Last time I had checked, it was 19 degrees Fahrenheit. I simply rolled my eyes, getting in the passenger side.

A swift panic hit me as I saw a car serve on the ice across the road. My heart felt like it stopped. Nnoitra sensing this closed the door of the passenger's side and got in himself, muttering not to worry. Somehow his voice made me at ease.

I then realized the jeep was already on, and it was nice and toasty in the vehicle. I almost broke into a sweat, so I shrugged my jacket slightly off my shoulder's.

"Gee, Granz. No need to strip for me or nothin'." He cackled starting to put the jeep in drive.

"Shut it, Jigura. You know very well I'm not that type," I hissed at the rude remark.

The rest of the car ride was quiet chatter between two friends. Right? Riiiiiiiiight. It was basically his flirting with me in such a blunt way, and my face staying a bright red. Now I'm sure you're asking why I would stay friends with him? BLACKMAIL. WE both helped each other rid of our co-worker Neliel tu. That and hes decent company.

Soon we pulled into an already filled drive way. Christmas music blasting. The song being "Jingle bells" at the moment. Nnoitra pulled in and I quickly got out, grabbing my coat.

I calmly waited for Nnoitra to hurry along, to accompany me inside. Feeling awkward enough as it is.

Him and I walked in the door together, but as soon as we made it over the threshold, we separated. I don't know where he went, but my amber eyes flicked across the room rapidly, searching for the booze table.

Hey, I had every right to not want to remember this lone holiday.

As I walked up to the table, a man with silver hair handed me a drink. It was foaming at the top, and looked very untrustworthy. However I looked up seeing the man's face.

"Hello."

"Yo." He had a creepy smile on his face... a smile I shouldn't have forgot.

"Gin."

"Granz. Could cha get any colder, neh? Gee jus' offerin' a sweetie like cha a drink."

I nodded my thanks to him and grabbed the glass downing it in seconds. I tried not to cough. The taste of some sort of undissolved drug stung.

"What did you put in that glass?" I asked calmly, trying to show I was not amused.

However... Gin just chuckled and grabbed my frill frame by my shoulders. Leaning his head toward my lips.

A quick kiss. That's all it was. But my heart ached and I pushed him off me, storming off highly upset.

How dare Gin kiss me. After he had broken my heart in the past? Plus to dare think he could get away with drugging that drink with most likely a roofie. This was unacceptable!

But what were my chances of being left alone tonight? I did come to possibly get laid, no not with Gin, or Nnoitra. I shot a glare over to the tall man talking to a very nicely busted black-haired with pale skin.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Grimmjow come toward me, his body swaying as he walked. Trying poorly to keep his balance and keep the two glasses of eggnog in his paws from spilling.

"Szayel!"

I smiled cheerily, and whipped my mouth from the taste of Gin's preferred drink. He handed me a glass. Which I took a drink of. Hoping that all this heavy drinking wont shut my kidneys down.

The eggnog washed down my throat gladly, the sweet taste nice against the tart taste of wine from Gin. "Follow me," Grimmjow said, grinning in the wolfish manner of his.

I obliged, not bothering to ask why. When we reached a bathroom, however, I was a bit baffled.

"Grimm, what are yo-" I was cut off as his lips met mine, his tongue entering my mouth before I could close it. The taste of alcohol was heavy in his mouth, but it was masked perfectly by eggnog.

I couldn't say that I minded, he was a great kisser, but three key things struck my mind; Grimmjow is dating Ulquiorra; I was getting hit on a lot today; I still had feelings for Gin.

Gin.

Damn him! Ugh. My head started to scream. As Grimmjow kept his tongue exploring my mouth. What was worse was his hands started to reach for my backside. Slowly making their way to grip my ass.

Was it violate Szayelaporro day?

Grimmjow, with that thought in my mind, musta read my mind for he slipped his hand inside my pants groping my ass. Shamefully I couldn't help the moan that bursted from my lips. I gripped his shoulders opening my mouth further.

"Hmmmm yer ass is nice, Szay," He purred to me in a wild animal, lusting sort of voice. "T-thank-you?" I stated in more so a questioning format.

He snickered and moved that hand over to the front of my pants. Stroking my crotch. Another sharp moan filled the bathroom.

"G-gin~" It took my mind to register it was me calling for Gin... oops?

However Grimmjow didn't hear it. Or -most likely- thought I moaned for him with a petty nickname of "Grim"

Either way, he didn't stop. Much to my Demise.

I bit down on his tongue, as it kept swirling in my mouth. Earning me a sharp glare and freedom. I then proceeded to pry his hand from my pants.

"I th-think I-i'm-" A painful hi-cup erupted me. "In love-" Grimmjow was swaying ignoring me completely. What a bastard.

I just ended up walking out of the bathroom and closing the door, of course falling down. Because when doesn't life hate me enough to let me have my balance?

A pair of soft arms caught me. Looking up, hoping they are Gin's, I saw a young woman with bright red hair and a sly grin.

"yo, lost yer balance." She remarked my balancing skills.

"S-shad up!" I hissed trying to stand. A wave of nausea splashed over me like a wave.

She pulled me up and over to the sofa. I didn't even have a chance to pull away before her lips went straight for mine. This just further proves my day to be violated.

I pulled my head back to glare, when I noticed Nnoitra dancing- no grinding against a girl with short black hair and a sexy body, much like the frame of the girl who helped me.

"Like my sister? She's purrrrrrrrty hot. But yer mine now~" The girl with red hair smirked.

"I'm Karasu Winter, and yer are?"

"FUCK!" I shouted. Nnoitra grabbed the girl and kissed her deeply, I SAW TONGUE! N-not like I was jealous or anything, but what followed was what pissed me off.

He dug in his jeans to hold out the jeep keys and narrowed his eyes at the woman.

His lips reading "Rw-ready ta goooo Hashi- babe?"

A small playful smirk hit hers as she pulled him out the door.

There went my ride.

But somehow with another drink shoved down my throat and the woman's lips pressed against mine was enough for me to forget the fact of having no way home...

"Sorry...pinky...chan," the red head said between kisses. My kisses were getting sloppy. I kept forgetting it was the red head, and I was getting tired...

"I gotta go," she whispered, pushing me off of her. I just fell back on the couch.

Gin was the only this on my mind. It was sort of stupid of me. Falling for my ex again. It was like a cheesy movie. My thoughts trained on the violation from everyone. The ones I didn't mind so much...okay, so there was only one. But whatever...Gin was always a good kisser.

I sighed, rolling over. I was so tired...so horny. Oh damn him.

"That drug workin' yet?" came that sly voice. Of course.

My eyes opened just a little, enough to narrow them at him. He -knew- I was horny. He knew it! Knew that the drug he gave me was working. However I still tried my best to not show him. To even give him the satisfaction of winning.

"C'mon, Pinky." Gin said, standing me up on my feet and holding me up by my thigh. The thigh that I preferred to put my cock against. He knew all of this. He was just being playful.

I didn't utter even one word as he lead me to the Pruis I've been in before. The car I love.

"Yer not sayin' anythin'." Gin snickered, even with my eyes have closed, I could tell his grin was tugging into a full out smile.

"Dawmmit Gin..." I started refusing to get in the car. However a pair of hands wrapped around me. I didn't think Gin could move so fast.

"Ya better get in, there's no one else ta take ya home."

"Piss-... off." I muttered. Gin spun me around to look at me. My eyes opened as his lips brushed mine. To my utter shock. His pale sky blue eyes stared at me.

"Get in the car." He whispered seductively in my ear. A tone which I had only heard once before. It was that kind of voice, that made you weak to your knees. I couldn't help but obey his command.

"Y-you have t-ta twake me 'ome doe." My words slurred. Much to his amusement.

He walked over to get inside the drivers side. Turning the car on.

"M'dear, jus' where is yer 'ome'?" He mocked putting his hand back on my thigh. I couldn't help but moan quietly at his touch.

"KNEW IT!" Gin purred/shouted in my ear. Stunning me enough to open my eyes half way again. My mouth was ajar just from breathing.

I could tell he like the lust-filled look in my face. But his touch, how I crave it. My heart seemed to beat faster and faster for more.

"Gin, I- l-Wo-Wuv jew." I slurred out tilting my head back. I was sure those words are how I felt. The silver haired man has been none stop on my mind. I wanted him to comfort me with my brother's death. But he wasn't there...

The man chuckled at me. Why was he laughing? I was telling him how I feel! Of course the alcohol I can't even drink without getting wasted by the first glass was causing my speech to be a little... poor and make me use improper grammar.

Gin leaned his hand over to my face and stroked my cheek... I whimpered slightly. Feeling my face heat up, more then it already was from the drinking.

"Szay~." Gin purred out, as he put the car in drive. My head was too busy 'screaming' at me to focus where we were headed too. Somehow however I had a feeling I was gonna go home. That Gin would be true to his word. Wait what was I thinking?

Gods only know how long we were in his car. It seemed only minutes before getting to the party. Maybe my head made it feel like hours?

"Head hurt lightweight?" Gin asked as the car suddenly stop at a red light. My body seemed to fly forward as well, only to have a strong arm keep me back.

"An' this lil' kiddies, is why we were seat-belts." He schooled me.((TAKE GIN'S WORDS INTO COUNT READERS XDD))

"Shaaaaaaaaadmup." The silver haired man laughed once and waited for the light to turn. I looked up and hissed. The bright colors hitting my eyes. He threw the car back in drive and sped to the apartment buildings. He was actually taking me home? Huh. Its a Christmas miracle.

Slowly my eyes started to feel heavy. Closing them for just a second... That's what I planned on.

...

"Szayel~" A cheery, ice toned voice called. The passenger door opened. Letting the cold air hit my body. I must have left my coat at the party.

I rolled over to my side, shielding my eyes from the bright car door light. Too bad Gin wasn't letting me get away with that.

I felt his shockingly warm hands wrap around my waist and pull me out of the car bridal style. I whimpered and turned my head in his chest, nuzzling it with my nose for warmth. He slammed the car door closed and walked up a set of stairs.

Lucky for me my apartment room was the first floor. So he carried me to the door quickly. Turning the nob to see it was locked.

"Wheres yer keys Pinkie?" He asked in such a heart warming tone. My body responded with a shiver. How could I have been so stupid to think he was a bastard? He was always so careful...

"p-poc... poc-ock- ket." I inched my hand toward the pocket of my dress pants. The warm hand I craved for beat me to it, grabbing the set of keys out, however he kept his hand in said pocket longer then necessary.

Gin chuckled when I pouted, realizing he had been caught with that little stunt. He already knew I was ... erected. Horny for anyone's touches. So why must he tease me? He was just gonna put me in my bed and leave...

He opened the door, and walked in. Setting me down. Or trying to that is. I wobbled for a split second and fell on my knees, using the table that was close by to keep my torso up.

"Hmm look how suggest yer bein' Pinks." Gin laughed at me. I turned back. My face flustered and mouth ajar to say a witty comeback, but, the look of him, standing in my home, with a smile. It brought back memories. Then to even think he was taking his shoes off! As if he was staying or something!

Before another thought could even occur to me, I was in his arms again. Being carried to my bed. A soft whimper exited from my mouth. Sending a breath of eggnog through out the air. Gin however didn't seem to mind.

He placed me in the center of my full sized bed and just stared at me. The way his eyes were on me. It sent shivers of please to my core.

I spread my legs out and arched my back into the bed. Closing my eyes.

Please Gin.

I thought that was just the small voice in the back of my mind. But no... much to my embarrassment I actually said that.

Earning a chuckle. "Please what, Szayel?" he responded coolly. In a voice that once again made my body shake.

"F-fuck me! Wust fmuck me Gin!" I shouted, my face turning brighter. With the words said, my cock seemed to ache with agreement. I wanted Gin, Needed him.

"Hmmm. Okay Pinkie-chan," he said, but instead turned away.

The bastard turned away from me! He caused this, this problem! But he turned away?

He started to walk toward the front door.

Tears formed in my eyes. That fucking bastard. I should have known he was gonna leave me as soon as I begged.

"SO YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME STRANDED LIKE LAST TIME, JUST WALK OUT AND KILL MY SOUL ALL OVER AGAIN? YOU NEVER COULD FINISH ANYTHING YOU STARTED, COULD YOU!" My voice came out completely sober. My mind racing with the memories from the past.

Gin turned. His eyes wide open. The pale baby blue eyes I fell in love with, locking with my golden irises.

He walked back toward me, climbed on the bed, his body only inches from mine. I was frozen with fear.

His hand cocked back and smacked me across my left cheek. Pain shot up in my face. Causing more tears to fall.

THAT BASTARD HIT ME.

And. I enjoyed it.

I moaned loudly and arched my lower body up against his crotch.

"G-Gin." I purred out. He started roughly kissing my neck. Nicing his teeth along the soft skin. Then biting and sucking. Claiming me as his once again. My body just craved more.

"Gin! Fuck me already you prick!" I cried out, as his teeth found a more sensitive part of my neck.

"Ya seemed ta have sobered up realllll quick there Pinkie-chan~" He purred back, rubbing his hands against my body.

Not even a second later did he start to unbutton my shirt. Breaking the torture on my neck to pull me up to a sitting position, ridding the damn dress shirt.

I was pushed back down. His legs and crotch pinning me from being able to move. Gin's hands pinned my arms over my head. While his tongue danced over the newly exposed parts of my skin.

My breathing turned into pants. My chest raising up and down. Begging for more.

Suddenly his lips left my neck and stared at something on the floor of my messy room. I looked over a faint blush still on my cheeks to see what he was staring at.

A pair of hand cuffs from my police outfit, I wore on Halloween. He quickly got up to grab them, and turned back to me. A wickedly pleased grin on his face.

"Ya still have these?"

I didn't have time to answer. As he climbed back on top. I tried to protest the cuff idea, but he just grinded his hips against mine. Silencing me with a moan. I tossed my head back on the pillow and let him cuff my hands to the headboard.

He picked up with kissing my neck, then to my collarbone. He urged his tongue down to one of my nipples. I already knew what he was about to do... he bit it harshly. Earning a pain driven moan from me. But I couldn't help but love the torture.

Fingers replaced his lips. As his lips when lower to lick my belly button.

"Ooooooo ooo oh fuck! Ichimaru!"

He grinned, pressing his warm wet tongue inside my belly button. I bucked up again. Tired of the teasing. My cock was starting to ache from being ignored.

"Calm yer horses, Granz," Gin's warm breath washed over my belly, and I shivered again.

He grinned, leaning his tongue lower toward my waist. With his teeth he undid the button of my pants. Then let go of my nipples to pull my pants down to my knees. I felt embarrassed.

He held the grin fast on his face, reaching for the hem of my boxers. He pulled them off quickly, and my cock flew up and slapped him in the face. ((Beana: xDD Yeah,I had to add that. LOLOL. Cockslap ;D me: ... I ran out of things to write so she's helping, _ as she does with everything xD))

"Gee, Granz. I fergot how big yer cock was..." Gin said, rubbing the cheek where the rock hard member had struck him. The flustered look on my face deepened.

He chuckled and grinned at me. Sticking his tongue out. It took me at least four seconds to realize what he was gonna go with that tongue.

Before I could ask if my thoughts were correct, his slick tongue flicked along the underside of my member. My eyes closed and my mouth opened to let out a sharp moan.

Just as quickly as his tongue appeared, it left. Replacing with the feeling of cold metal. I peeked my eye open to see Gin sliding a cock ring on me.

"G-Gin, w-what the hell?" I stuttered utterly confused mixed with anger.

"Just wanna make sure ya _feel it,_" he whispered with an evil smirk, swirling his tongue, once again, around my cock. He then relented, leaving my penis to throb twice as painfully for release.

He lifted my legs, wrapping them around his waste. At this point I didn't even care if he took me dry, as long as he took me.

"Ready?" he ask, thrusting in before I could open my mouth.I moaned loudly, wrappig my legs tightly around his waist. I heard him chuckle, satisfied with my reaction.

My penis pulsed, caught between him and I, threatening to burst at any moment. Pre-cum dripped onto his torso, and I moaned again as he thrust in harshly.

"Aw, come one Szay-chan~ Don't you wanna let it all out?" Gin mumbled, angling himself as he pulled out. He thrust back in, hitting the spot he knew so well.

I screamed, seeing white as I came.

When I blinked, the room seemed darker then before, and I felt Gin's chest against mine, tying something to my neck.

"Merry Christmas," Gin said, jingling the pink and silver bells of the ribbon he had tied to my neck.

**A/N: Okay, sorry about the end. Raven-sama couldn't write it due to family issues, blah blah blah. Yeah, this is Beana writing ;-; I suck with yaoi, but I was the only person here to finish it, so yeah. . Gomen about the ending.**


End file.
